Seller of Dreams
by sakimidare
Summary: Dreams, too, are true while they last, and do we not live too in dreams? About to lose the two things he loves the most, Hibari resorts to help from a boy he can barely stand. Eventual 1869, one-sided 1859, 2759, 10069. Sort-of AU.Rating subject to change


A/N: Um, yes. I'm not even going to give you an excuse...

This was inspired by a Bengali song titled "Seller of Dreams" (otl damn words that can't be translated with their meaning quite intact ... the 'seller' in this case was closer to a 'door to door salesman' and you don't probably care but I'm fussy with translation.) It has nothing to do with the actual subject of the story but the title sparked off this fic.

**Pairings: -eventual- 1869, one-sided 1859, 2759, 10069.**

**Ages: Mukuro Rokudou : 17**

**Hibari Kyoya: 18**

**Ryohei Sasagawa: 18**

**The Other Guardians Excluding Ryohei but Including Lambo: 16**

**Fic Notes: Note that this is an AU. No rings, no Vongola or stuff, but Mukuro still has his Hell Eye and hence his powers, Tsuna has his Hyper Intuition and isn't too wimpy since there's no clear distinction between his HDW mode here and so on.**

**(Of course everyone's in High School by now -.-;; Or at least, that's how the school system in our country works, 15-18 is High School.) And I'm not sure how classes there work ( is it like Middle School 1,2,3,4 then High School 1,2,3,4? Anyway, I'm going to just put in 10,11,12 and so on, like in our country).**

**Also, be warned. Chapters will be _short_, and rating might go up. **

**Seller of Dreams**

**(Running)**

Hibari stared out of the window, contemplative. If someone had seen him now, they wouldn't have guessed this was the blood thirsty and much feared infamous Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee of Nami High.

This was his last year in Nami High. After that, no matter how much he tried, he would have to attend an university far away from Namimori, his beloved town, and ….

…. And he hadn't told Gokudera Hayato he liked him yet.

Mind made up, he got up, determined to find the silverette and put an end to these … these stupid bevies of feelings in his heart, that was slowly likening him to a disgusting herbivore.

Today, he would tell the silverette and be done with it forever.

Little did he know, how much truth there was in the proverb "Man proposes, and God disposes."

_Nn. _

_Ngh._

_Tsuna!_

_His blood froze on hearing that one word from that voice. _

_After being informed of strange noises in the 10-B, Hibari, being the strict disciplinarian he was, had decided to teach the herbivores a lesson for desecrating his sacred school himself. It was a lesson that the other Prefects had no doubt would prove to be very painful for the culprits, but that was just how he rolled._

_However, this …._

_He pushed open the door with more force than was necessary or even advisable, tonfas at the ready, still hoping he wouldn't see what he dreaded he would._

_He did._

_The silverette resident delinquent was sitting on a desk, with another, brunette boy leaning over him, hands on either side of Gokudera Hayato, kissing the other passionately._

_Even in his daze, Hibari couldn't help but appreciate the flushed face of the explosive silverette, and the fact that it looked exactly as it did in his frequent fantasies involving the other and the desire for a quite different kind of biting._

"_I'll bite you to death, herbivore."_

_He hadn't exactly realized what he was doing, but the scene ended with Gokudera screaming at him, shielding the other boy with his own body, while the other tried to pull Gokudera behind himself. _

_Like an useless small animal._

_The thought flashed across his mind, before he charged towards them, seeing as the brunette herbivore had finally managed to shove Gokudera away from the scuffle._

_The next second, his tonfa was colliding with something solid._

_All he remembered was the flash of silver, and then red slowly seeping out, covering the silver._

_At the back of his head, he could hear the brunette scream, and he knew what must have happened. Gokudera must have managed to throw himself in front of the herbivore again to shield him from Hibari and …. _

_But his brain refused to acknowledge such a thought, before he was up and running, simply _running_ away._

_Like a herbivore unable to face what he had done._

_Hibari Kyoya didn't run._

_However, there was one person who seemed to be able to reduce him to what he had hated all his life so easily, without even trying._

_Gokudera Hayato ….._

_He wasn't going to give up this easily, he silently promised to himself, trying to see past the blurry edges of his own eyes._

_Gokudera Hayato was going to be fine, and he was going to make him forget the other herbivore no matter what the cost was, or how long it took him. _

_Gokudera Hayato belonged to him, and no one else. Especially not to, what had he called the other again? – oh yes, _Tsuna.

_Just you wait, _Tsuna_, this isn't over yet. Not even close._

_This is just the end of the beginning._


End file.
